Secreto de familia
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "Nunca menciones lo que acabas de oír, ése es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? -Anna sólo asintió- ...Yo soy feliz con que tú estés conmigo, hermano". AU. Mención de Helsa. OoC. Oneshot.


"Nunca menciones lo que acabas de oír, ése es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? -Anna sólo asintió- ...Yo soy feliz con que tú estés conmigo, hermano".

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mi primer deseo para el genio sería que Disney me perteneciera, pero él no existe. Lástima. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **Gran AU. OoC. Todos humanos. Mención de Helsa. Anna, Hans, Gerda y Olaf son familia aquí. Cliché. Con algunos errorcitos, pero al final se los explicaré.

* * *

**Secreto de familia**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Nadie sabía quién era la mujer de ese retrato.

Enmarcada al final del pasillo del segundo piso -quizá desde antes de que Elsa tuviera memoria de ello- se veía la imagen de una mujer realmente bella, ojos color del cielo de la mañana y cabellos rubios platinados, pero cuya atracción se enfocaba en la expresión triste que tenía, a pesar de la elegancia de la joven retratada. Todo el que vivía en la casa familiar de los Westerguard se sentía curioso por la identidad de aquella persona y el por qué de su presencia en el hogar, pues, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que no existía algún parentezco con ella.

Pero Elsa sabía que su abuela la conocía o había conocido -si creía lo que en su mente rondaba-, sí, la mirada de añoranza que mostraba la nana Annie cada que observaba el retrato se lo confirmaba. Siempre que le preguntaba a su tía abuela quién era ella sólo respondía:

-Supongo que para estar aquí fue alguien importante, cariño -y ambas sabían que mentía, pero ninguna lo decía.

.

Anna Bjorgman-Westerguard, a sus ochenta y cuatro años, era consciente de las dudas que a su familia traía el retrato de Elsa Elle D'Arend, incluso ella las habría tenido si una desconocida poseyera un lugar especial en la casa de una de las familias más respetadas de las Islas del Sur; sin embargo, aunque el recuerdo de aquella joven aún permanecía en su memoria, tan fresco como el día que prometió a su hermano no hablar de ella, de sus labios no saldría palabra alguna sobre lo acontecido hacía ya setenta y cuatro años.

Porque sí, esa Elsa siempre sería la mujer que su hermano había amado hasta el día de su muerte. Hans Westerguard y ella se conocieron durante su infancia y, a pesar de que Hans era hijo de un aristócrata y Elsa la de un vicario, se habían vuelto inseparables.

No conocía las circunstancias en que ellos se habían conocido -Hans fue dieciséis años mayor que ella- y aunque sus padres creyeron que no fue del todo correcto su amor, ella supo que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

Y, quizá, aunque no para sorpresa o disgusto de los señores Westerguard cuando Hans se propuso cortejarla para convertirla en su esposa, habría sido la mujer con la que él pasara el resto de sus días.

Claro, si en el verano de ese año los padres de Anna no hubieran fallecido y dejado exorbitantes deudas a su paso, así como tres hermanos menores que serían responsabilidad de Hans.

Elsa y él fueron conscientes de que no eran ellos los importantes, sino su familia. Hans ya era el jefe de ella y era su deber velar por ellos.

Por muy duro que les hubiera sido admitirlo en ese entonces, los dos estuvieron seguros de algo, Hans debía casarse, pero no con Elsa.

Lo triste de todo fue que habían superado las dificultades que la sociedad les puso en su camino, mas no la que el destino les había impuesto.

En ese entonces Anna no había entendido por su edad, pero al tener su propia familia lo comprendió, recordando la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas:

_-Podríamos irnos, empezar desde cero en un lugar donde no nos conozcan, y aunque mis hermanos no tendrían las comodiades a las que están acostumbrados o ninguna realmente, tú y yo podríamos estar juntos -dijo Hans sentado en un sillón, hablándole a una Elsa con lágrimas en sus ojos azules._

_-Ambos sabemos que esa sería una decisión egoísta y me partiría el corazón ver la impotencia que tendrías al no cumplir el deber que tienes con tu familia, tarde o temprano los verías pasar penurias o vergüenza, Hans y, afrontémoslo, te sentirías culpable por ello -respondió Elsa entre sollozos._

_-Pero, yo te quiero, quiero pasar mis días contigo... -replicó Hans ante las palabras de Elsa. Él supo que podía trabajar hasta la muerte si implicaba tenerla a ella._

_-Y yo siempre te he querido y te querré, pero debes casarte con una heredera que te permita criar a tus hermanos, lo sabes, pero no quieres aceptarlo, para mí tampoco es fácil... tengo que dejarte ir. No sé si en algunos años habrá alguna diferencia, pero ahora, en el presente, tú tienes una responsabilidad con tu familia y debes cumplirla, todo bien requiere un sacrificio, ¿sabes?, cuando te acuerdes de mí en algunos años, me lo agradecerás. Ahora crees que no está bien hacerlo, pero te darás cuenta que es lo correcto. Cuando veas a Gerda casarse o a la pequeña y dulce Anna, incluso cuando Olaf vaya a la universidad o... -Elsa se cortó._

_-Cuando vea a mis propios hijos crecer, ¿no?_

_-Verás que todo mejorará. Yo tendré que alejarme, tengo que hacerlo, probablemente no volvamos a vernos, nos destruíriamos si lo hiciéramos -manifestó Elsa._

_-Antes de irte, ¿dejarías que mande a hacer uno de esos tantos retratos que planeaba se hicieran a lo largo de... tú sabes cuáles? -pidió Hans, sin importarle de dónde obtendría el dinero para aquel._

_-No tendría honor más grande que ése, señor Westerguard. Por ahora, tengo que retirarma, prometí a mi madre que no tardaría mucho, nos vemos -dijo Elsa mientras hacía la forzada reverencia._

_-No se olvide de mi encargo, señorita D'Arend -se despidió Hans._

Anna no sabría decir si Elsa la vería al retirarse pues se mantuvo inmutable, pero Hans se acercaría a ella y le diría:

_-¿Sabes pequeña?, yo amo a esa mujer y no sé si dejaré de hacerlo, pero por sobre todo los amo a ustedes tres. Quiero que me prometas dos cosas, nunca menciones lo que acabas de oír, ése es nuestro secreto, ¿vale? -Anna sólo asintió-, y, si me quieres tanto como yo a ti prométeme que pase lo que pase, serás feliz por mí y yo así seré feliz, cumplirás esta promesa, ¿lo harás, pequeña? -se hincó frente a la niña de diez años. Anna alzó sus brazos hacia su cuello y le dijo: -Yo soy feliz con que tú estés conmigo, hermano._

_Hans la abrazó y le dijo al oído: -Y yo también lo soy, lo seré -susurró-. Te amo, pequeña._

.

Después de ello vendrían muchos momentos, Hans se casaría con una joven heredera muy agradable, tendría hijos, sobrinos, nietos como su adorada Elsa; verían el enorme cambio de la sociedad, las calles, edificios, los objetos que serían diferentes. Anna aún ese día se cuestionaba cómo habría sido la historia de Elsa y Hans si hubieran nacido cincuenta, sesenta, setenta años después, si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas a la de su niñez.

Pero los hubiera no existen.

A pesar de todo Elsa tuvo razón, todo bien requiere un sacrificio, pero ése es su secreto, suyo y de Hans y, pues, Elsa. Probablemente su historia no tuvo un final feliz, pero las risas y buenas memorias que nunca faltaban en ese hogar habían sido la recompensa de Hans y, en alguna parte, de Elsa.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿De dónde salió esto? Tiene una historia curiosa, en vacaciones hacemos limpieza de toda mi casa y yo todos los años guardo algunos cuadernos que sé me servirán en el futuro -y después de que lo aprendo bien los desecho-. Lo que acaban de leer es una tarea para mi clase de sociología de cuando estudiaba el nivel medio superior :), la profesora nos pidió una historia corta de un ámbito que estudiara esa rama y lo anterior fue lo que hice XD, ¿por qué? Teníamos que hacer una larga explicación así que se las ahorraré. -¡cómo debe haberse reído mi profesora de mi influencia con historias de época!-.**

**Lo copié tal y como lo escribí, sólo lo adapté a personajes de Frozen, si notan algún error, ya saben a qué se debe. Ahora el cuaderno se va a reciclaje.**

**También hojeé otro de cuando iba a clases de inglés -tenía doce o trece años-, donde escribí miles de resúmenes o fragmentos de historias XD que ya leí dos o tres veces pero no sé darles continuación :s, los escribiré en mi perfil y si a alguien le interesa sólo me dice y lo especifico allí :D -¡No me promociono ni nada de eso!, o presumo, si lo llegan a insinuar-. Realmente tengo que desechar ese otro cuaderno y mis memorias deben quedar en alguna parte :'( [no puedo borrar mi adolescencia de forma tan sencilla]**

**Bueno, cualquier crítica o comentario tienen la oportunidad de decírmelo, no me enojo, **

**¡Cuídense mucho!, un gran abrazo, ¡me voy!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
